It Was a Love Hate Relationship
by FaithTrustAndALittlePixieDust
Summary: Hating him was easy and being friends with him was inevitable. It was a package deal. If you wanted the nice James you had to put up with the teasing one too.
1. Rinse, Wash, and Repeat

**Forgive me for my spelling/ grammatical errors.**

"James Sirius Potter!"

He's in trouble. Big trouble. James moaned. Not again. What did he even do this time? James honestly couldn't remember. To him it seemed that everything and anything was blamed on him, even if when he wasn't the culprit.

"I'm sorry, Mum. Don't kill me." He called weakly down the stairs before taking a few timid steps toward the middle aged woman eying him sternly.

Jame found it best to apologize immediately, even if he didn't know what crime he had committed. It usually helped to lessen the punishment.

"Why must you misbehave so much, James?" Ginny Potter sighed heavily as he rounded the corner. She loved her eldest son dearly, she really did but when he did stuff like this….she just wanted to throttle him.

"I don't even know what I did!" James protested, skipping the last few steps, landing heavily next to his mother.

James was mischievous. There was no denying that, but he was a good kid. It wasn't like he hurt anyone, or at least purposefully. He just wanted things to be a little more…fun. And what fourteen year old boy didn't, right? Right. Or at least that's what he always told himself.

"Don't try playing that card with me young man." Mrs. Potter did _not _look happy. In fact she looked far from it, with her hands placed resolutely on her hips and her mouth in a thin line. She had mastered this look over the years. Being James' mother was no easy task. What are you supposed to say to a boy who flies his toy broomstick to Africa and ties his little sister upside down or turns the whole entire kitchen into Jell-O? She still didn't know.

James had a good six inches on Ginny Potter and yet she still scared the bejeezes out of him. She was his mother after all and she had quite a lot of control over his life. Or at least during the summer. She dictated whether he could go to Diagon Alley with Fred or if he could get the Firebolt 2000 or stay up late. It wasn't just during the Summer either. She could always send him a howler at school. His social life depended on her and that was a bit frightening.

"I'm sorry Mum, but I don't recall doing anything that terrible." James ran a hand through his messy black hair, desperately wracking his brain for what he possibly could be in trouble for now.

"You don't remember turning my hair green?"

A livid, green haired girl stepped out from behind his mother, looking ready to murder someone. He wouldn't put it past her. It was Anna after all.

_Oh. _Well this was different now. Anna Elizabeth McAllister was a special case. As the boy next door James felt it his responsibility -no his duty- to make Anna's life _interesting_. It was an ongoing feud, nothing new. It started years ago when she was seven and James eight. Of course it continued at Hogwarts, the shouting in the hallways and trying to drown each other by the lake. James was not going to make a peace treaty any time soon. This battle provided a source of entertainment for him; it gave him something to do when he didn't want to do his Potions homework.

"I think it looks splendid Annie. It matches your eyes perfectly." James grinned at the fuming girl.

"My eyes are brown James." Hysterically, Anna stomped her foot on the worn oak floors.

James knew her eyes were brown of course. He knew her favorite color was yellow and that she baked cupcakes on Saturday afternoons. Anna had Cinnamon Toast Crunch for breakfast and her favorite popsicle flavor was strawberry and she hated Kool-Aid, especially the grape kind. Charms was her favorite class and she was terrible at Quidditch. Her owl's name was George and her older sister was a brat. James knew everything about her which made tormenting her all the easier. He knew just what buttons to push.

"Are they? I never noticed." James replied coolly, leaning casually against the stair railing.

"James Sirius Potter you will turn it back immediately!"

"How do you expect me to turn it back? I'm not a hair dresser!"

"You're a bloody wizard! Use your wand"

"Under age magic you idiot!"

Ginny Potter had smartly exited the room. No one wanted to be there when they fought. You'd probably just end up injured. So Mrs. Potter retreated to the kitchen to check her summer squash and zucchini sautéing in the cast iron frying pan. Smiling, she flicked her wand stirred the vegetables and scooping out flour into a bowl to make the cake for Albus' birthday party tomorrow. Anna was always the best punishment, the young girl knew exactly how to guilt trip James.

"It'll wash out Annie." James gave a shrug and brushed past the girl, approaching the screen door, leading out to the smooth deck, overlooking the messy yard of the Potter's house in Godrics Hollow.

"Where are you going?" Stomping after him, she dug her fingernails into her palms, balling her hands into fists. She could punch him right now. He'd never see it coming. But she wouldn't, both of them knew she wouldn't. She was considering hexing him but she didn't have her wand on her. And of course there was the whole underage wizardry thing.

"I don't know."

"You can't just walk away. You just turned my hair green!"

"Actually that wasn't me."

"You're _such_ a liar."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"I'm not getting into an 'am not' 'are too' fight with you Anna Elizabeth McAllister."

Anna was fuming, steam practically coming out of her ears. She _knew _he was lying. He had to be. James was the cause of most of her problems and he _always _knew just how to mess with her. Always. He was terrible and horrid and disgusting and if he wasn't one of her best friends she'd probably have killed him already.

They _had_ to be friends. They were too close to just be enemies. James wasn't all teasing and pranks and hair dying and mischief. Despite popular belief at heart he was a sweet boy. He knew when to back off, when you had a bad day.

Young Mr. Potter might be pouring maple syrup in your hair one hour and the next wiping away your tears and bringing you homemade chocolate chip cookies after your grandfather died. They were awful by the way. James was the boy who would switch lollipop flavors with you because he knew you hated the root beer kind, even though he hated it too. He was the kid who sat with you on the train your first day of Hogwarts even though it was "uncool" for a him, a big second year. The one who always said hello to the house elves, the kid who asked you to dance at the Yule Ball when no one else did.

Hating him was easy and being friends with him was inevitable. It was a package deal. If you wanted the nice James you had to put up with the teasing one too.

"Why are you so annoying?" Anna huffed, collapsing next to him on weathered steps, leaning back on her elbows to bask in the Summer sun.

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me not want to be friends with you."

"Sorry. You don't have to be friends with me if you don't want to."

"It doesn't matter what I want. You're never going to leave me alone. I figured that out a long time ago."

He wasn't. It was common knowledge. Reasonably Anna had figured that if he was always going to be tormenting her, always meddling in her business she might as well befriend the boy. Plus when she needed someone to get back at her older sister she knew James would always be up for the job.

"Sorry."

"Why do you keep saying sorry?"

"Because I died your hair green." James picked absentmindedly at the peeling white paint.

"I thought you said you didn't."

It had been easy for James, just switch the shampoo with the hair dye and he had infuriated her. Pure brilliance. She didn't even see it coming

"I lied."

"You're stupid and I hate you. I hope you know that."

"You don't hate me." It was a statement. James knew she didn't hate him.

She paused to think for a moment. No, she supposed, she didn't _really_ hate him. Or at least not all of the time.

"Only sometimes."

"I hate you sometimes too."

"That's okay."

"The dye just washes right out. Don't worry."

Anna just nodded. Calming down, she crossed her legs and faced the lanky boy staring at something in the backyard. Sometimes she really did hate him. There were some days when she honestly felt that she could kill him. But whenever she declared she hated him he'd do something to make her not.

"Hey Anna?"

"Yeah."

"You're my best friend. I hope you know that."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it."

"I'm emotionally incompetent."

"That's because you're a boy."

"I have trouble displaying my feelings."

"I know."

"And so I dye your hair green."

"I understand."

"I apologize."

"Apology accepted."

They settled into a comfortable silence, lying flat on their backs. Right now they were friends, sure, but tomorrow she was going to get him back and it would start all over again. The teasing, the fighting, the hexing in the corridors, the weeks spent grounded, the days spent playing Quidditch in the backyard. It was all part of being them.

"I'll get you back tomorrow."

"I'll be expecting it." James paused for a moment before jumping lightly to his feet. "I'm going to go let my mom ground me. See you tomorrow."

He held out a calloused hand to her which she took without a bit of hesitation, allowing herself to be pulled up. Then she kicked him where it counts and laughed. "You deserved it Potter."

That one he felt he did deserve and so he didn't complain. He just grimaced and walked away after sticking his tongue out. But getting out of the shower the next morning with bubble gum pink hair. That one he was going to kill her for.

**Please please review. It would seriously make my day. Over and out.**


	2. I Loathe You

**I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry for any mistakes.**

"MUM!" James screeched.

He stared blankly at his reflection in the foggy mirror. _What the hell?_ He was going to kill her. He didn't even bother to get dressed. He tore through the kitchen in his navy blue striped boxers, pounding his still wet feet on the tiles as he raced past Ginny Potter who called after him "James? What's the matter?"

But he was already out the door and halfway into the McAllisters' yard. He stood on their back deck, pounding on the kitchen door.

Malcolm, Anna's older brother, answered the door. He eyed James wearily before holding the door open. Malcolm didn't say anything. He rubbed his sleepy brown eyes and went back to eating his oatmeal. This really wasn't all that unusual for him. He was used to a blood thirsty James showing up at eight o'clock in the morning.

"She's in her room. Nice hair." Malcolm shuffled sleepily back to the kitchen.

James stomped up the wooden staircase and walked to the third door on the left. He knocked softly and when no one came he just kicked it open. Miss. McAllister was sleeping, the sheets a tangled mess at her feet. Anna was sprawled out on her stomach, clad in an over sized Chudley Cannons tee-shirt and a pair of plaid shorts.

"Anna!" James shook her awake. Her hair, which was no longer lime green, hung loosely around her sleepy face in auburn curls.

"What?" She groaned sleepily, sitting up slowly.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Mr. Potter was furious, even Anna who was only half awake could see that but she couldn't resist the laugh bubbling to her lips. After all, Mr. Potter was standing in her room with bubble gum pink hair in his striped boxers. It was all rather entertaining.

"Simply dashing Jamsie, you look stunning. I especially like your outfit"

"Not funny, Annie! NOT FUNNY!"

Anna just rolled her eyes and fell back on her mattress, pulling the sheets over her head. "Go away, James. I'm trying to sleep."

"Anna! We have to be at platform nine and three quarters in twenty minutes! This isn't funny! I can't go to my fifth year at Hogwarts with pink hair!"

Anna bolted up in bed, an expression of pure panic occupying her soft features. "WE GO TO HOGWARTS TODAY? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?" She immediately toppled out of her bed and started flinging clothes in her big green trunk. "James, give me that book."

James handed her the fourth year potions book. Oh this was funny. This was good. Mr. Potter thought this was simply hysterical. School started on September first. It was only August twenty eighth. He'd give her three more minutes before she realized he had tricked her. He had to get out of here before that happened or he would surely be dead meat.

"Well Annie, you keep packing. I gotta go get my hair back to normal." James sneered at her before running down the steps, choking back a laugh.

Once safely dry and clothed back in his own home, James let himself have a good laugh before asking his father to turn his hair back to it's normal state.

Harry complied.

"Who dyed your hair pink anyways?" Harry couldn't help grinning at his eldest son.

"Who do you think, Dad? It was Anna." James rolled his eyes.

"What did you do to her to make her dye your hair?"

"I dyed her hair green." James shrugged and Mr. Potter shook his head in amusement. His son really was a handful sometimes but there was no denying that he was a funny kid.

"Yeah, well I'm hungry. Is mum making breakfast?"

"I hope so. It's Albus' birthday and he'll throw a fit if she doesn't make cinnamon rolls."

"It's Al's birthday?" James was confused. Wasn't that on….August 28th. _Oh right._ "Did we get him a present?"

"_We_ did. I don't know about _you_." Mr. Potter laughed and shuffled into the kitchen to dramatically dip his wife and kiss her.

"This is absolutely revolting." Albus stumbled into the kitchen, closely followed by Lily. Both still in their pajamas.

James had hopped up onto the granite countertop and Lily and Albus followed suit.

"I must agree, Al. It's rather disturbing" Lily wrinkled her nose.

"My innocence it's gone! My eyes, my sweet virgin eyes! They burn!" James dramatically buried his face in his hands.

"You three better shut up or you're not getting any cinnamon rolls." Ginny Potter threatened, waving a spatula at her children who immediately shut their mouths. Then she smiled sweetly at the birthday boy. "Happy birthday Al."

Albus cracked a lopsided grin.

"Oh yeah. It _is_ your birthday. Happy Birthday Alikinz. You're what thirteen now? You're so grown up!" James pulled his brother into a head lock, ruffling his orange hair and pinching his cheeks.

"Oi! Boys stop!" Harry pulled the two apart and James just shrugged. Albus stuck his tongue out. Lily looked longingly at the oven.

"Are they done yet, mum?"

"Yes." With a dramatic flourish, Ginny Potter pulled the pan out of the oven. She slathered the rolls with icing that melted upon contact with the gooey, decadent birthday treat. Then she put the biggest roll onto a shiny red plate and stuck a candle in it. She lit it with a flick of her wand and handed it to Albus.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Al-" The Potter family's _lovely _singing was cut short.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! I HATE YOU!" Anna Elizabeth McAllister rushed into the kitchen wearing two different shoes, a pair of jeans and her tight white tee-shirt on backwards and inside out.

Everyone fell silent, turning to look at the thirteen year old girl who now stood in their kitchen. Her cheeks immediately flushed bright red.

"I'm so sorry Mister and Mrs. Potter. Happy birthday Albus! Uh- I'll just be going now." She spun quickly on her heel and hurried out the door.

"What did you do now?" Albus asked.

"I told her we had to leave for Hogwarts today and she totally believed me."

"James!" Ginny put her hands on her hips.

"But she dyed my hair pink!" James protested.

"You dyed hers green!" Lily threw her hands up at her brother's stupidity.

"Okay, okay sorry. I'm stupid. We all established this a long time ago." James rolled his eyes and graciously accepted the cinnamon roll from his mother which he inhaled in two bites. He polished off another three before stopping to take a swig of milk. He was a growing boy.

"I think you should go apologize, James." Lily said, nibbling her first pastry delicately.

"Lils, we don't apologize, we retaliate." James shook his head. His sister just didn't understand.

"Well maybe that's why you have no friends." She grumbled.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" James was honestly insulted. He had a lot of friends. He was very popular. His sister was just stupid. Or at least that's what he liked to tell himself.

"James, Lily, that's enough. Now go apologize to Anna." Ginny sternly eyed her youngest and her eldest children.

"And bring her a cinnamon roll, she'll _have_ to forgive you." Albus added with a cheeky grin.

With a grumble James hopped off the counter top, grabbed a cinnamon roll and shuffled out the door to talk with the devil child that lived next door.

**So please, please, please review. I would really love your feedback. I'm sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed this. I'm going to be on vacation for the next two weeks but I'll make sure to update right when I get back.**


	3. You're My Bestfriend

**Sorry in Advance for grammar/ spelling mistakes.**

"James! James!" Someone was banging loudly on the door to his compartment.

James opened one big hazel eye lazily. He was trying to sleep here. He'd barely gotten an hour of sleep last night and he honestly needed to get at least a little shut eye before they arrived at Hogwarts, which would surely be covered in a thick layer of clean white snow, yet to be trodden on by the returning students.

"What?" James said. He sat up, sleepily rubbing his eyes. Anna McAllister poked her head into his compartment.

"Sorry. I'm just. Can I- I mean would you- I mean—" Anna started but James held up a hand to silence her. He knew what she was trying to say.

"Yes, Annie, you can sit with me."

Anna let out a relieved sigh and allowed James to pull her heavy trunk into the compartment. She pulled the door shut behind her and fell face down on the red cushioned bench on the left side of the compartment. James curled up on the other side, pressing his nose to the cold glass of the window, fogging up from his hot breath.

It was an exceptionally cold and dismal January morning and both Anna and James's moods seemed to match the weather. The Hogwarts express was rattling along the icy tracks and everyone, returning from the Christmas holiday, was shouting happily down the train and showing off their new broom sticks and expensive sweaters and their supply of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes products. James on the other hand was repeatedly banging his forehead, which he was sure was bruising by now, against the window.

He was tired and stressed and going through an identity crisis of sorts. There was so much pressure at school lately about post Hogwarts life. Everyone _expected _him to be just like his dad. Well what if he didn't want to be an auror? What if he didn't want to be brave and heroic? What if he wanted to be a teacher or a healer or a dentist and give up his powers? Would that really be so bad? ….The truth was he _did _want to be auror. He just didn't want people to _assume_ that he would be. He wanted people for bloody once to just see him as James, not as Harry Potter's son, not as the kid named after _two _people, not as a Potter. Why couldn't he just be James?

Anna was not going through an identity crisis. She was having a mental breakdown and she felt like crying her eyes out. She didn't know what she'd done wrong. She was always kind and considerate. She helped her classmates with tricky charms questions or edited their potions' essays, she always let people cry on her shoulder, and she stood up for everyone, even the first years. Anna tried so hard to be a good friend. But in the life of teenage girl sometimes it didn't pay off to be nice, sometimes— most of the time— life's a lot easier for the mean girls. All of her friends had decided she was a fake, insincere bitch who they wouldn't be caught dead with. So she was kicked out of the compartment that _she _had saved for them. To make matters worse her boyfriend had bumped into her on the way to James compartment and told her "They should take a break."

And now here she was with James, whom she was currently in a fight with because she had awoken yesterday morning on the roof of her house with a uni-brow and maple syrup dripping down the front of her night gown. But drastic times called for drastic measures and at least James wasn't sneering at her.

"James, why are girls such bitches?"

"I don't know."

James quit hammering his head against the window and instead turned to his face his friend.

"I thought you were mad at me." James said.

"I am."

"Then why are you here."

"Because." Anna inspected nails.

"Because girls are bitches?"

"I suppose." Said Anna. She sat up, tugging her auburn hair out of the ponytail she had tied it back in this morning. It was giving her a headache.

"Anna?" James said after a brief moment of comfortable silence.

"Yes."

"Can we quit being mad at each other for this train ride?"

"Can we just quit being mad at each altogether?"

"Sure."

Things were always easy with James. If you didn't count the mischief. He was quick to forgive, let you sit with him even when he felt like ripping your head off, and always, always offered to beat up people for you. James was a boy and that made things so much simpler. Girls could be so dramatic. James had a no drama policy.

Anna sighed heavily and fiddled with a lone string at the hem of her heavy, wool sweater. She couldn't cry. She just couldn't.

Mr. Potter's stomach grumbled. The last thing he'd had to eat was a pumpkin pasty two hours ago and he was _starving_. Reaching down to his trunk, he fished around in the mess of socks and quills and other items that he probably should've gotten rid of three years ago, until he found a chocolate frog that he'd gotten for Christmas. He tore open the package and caught the frog quickly before it could jump away. Then he broke it in half and offered the head to Anna, who wrinkled her nose and muttered a quick "no thanks." Merlin knew what year that frog was from. James shoved the whole chocolate into his mouth with a shrug and glanced down the look at the card as he chewed.

_Harry Potter._

James stared at the picture of his father's smiling face, his green eyes and disheveled hair. He loved his dad, he really did. He was his role model, the person he looked up to and went to for help and he knew it wasn't his dad's fault that he was "the chosen one" but it really made James' life difficult sometimes.

"Something bothering you?" Anna said.

James hesitated before opening his mouth. "Yes." It was Anna. Sure she was a pain but he could trust her with anything. Right?

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Just stressed that's all."

"It's me, James. I'm not going to tell anyone." Anna gave him an encouraging look. Anything to get her mind off of her own issues.

"Well it's just- Hogwarts is going to be over soon and everyone expects me to be an auror. And well what if I don't want to?" James raked a hand through his hair. He was so frustrated. He felt like pulling his hair out.

"But I thought _you _wanted to be an auror?" Anna said.

"I do!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just- I don't know! I don't want people to expect me to because of my dad! You know Anna, it's hard to be me."

Anna stared incredulously at the boy sitting across from her. Was he kidding? Hard to be him. Yeah right. How about hard to be her? James had it easy. He didn't even know.

"What the hell are you talking about James Sirius Potter? You've got it easy."

"No I don't Anna. Merlin, do you know how big of shoes I have to fill? My dad is Harry friggin Potter. You can't really live up to that!" James voice rose an octave and his hands shook with frustration. He thought maybe Anna would understand but clearly he was wrong.

Anna let out a humorless laugh. "James don't you complain. You're dating the prettiest girl in the school, you've got top marks, you're rich beyond belief and you have parents who love you, you're head boy, and you got into the auror program that you want. You have no right to complain."

"Yeah, well it may seem all nice from the outside, Anna, but it ain't so easy from in here. Everyone thinks I'm going to be brilliant at stuff just because my dad was, well maybe I'm just average, huh? I have to work my arse off to scrape Acceptables. My dad was Harry Potter. My mom was Ginny Weasley. I have to do everything ten times better to get recognized around here!"

"Shut up! Would you just shut up! You're over here complaining about the stupidest stuff I have ever heard! Have you failed to notice that I have reached my breaking point? Huh, James?" Anna angrily brushed away tears. "You're not the one with no friends, you're not one who's boyfriend just broke up with her and you're not the one who's brother just got attacked by a werewolf! Okay? SO JUST STOP!" Anna's shoulders quaked with each shaky breathe she took.

James fell silent. Anna sobbed openly, her eyes all red and puffy and tears streaming down her cheeks. Merlin, he was stupid. It took him a few second to realize that he should probably say something but by the time he opened his mouth she was already saying something else.

"And the last thing I need is you getting all upset at me! So please James, just stop. Just please. I know we fight but you don't need to yell at me when you know I'm feeling awful. So I'll just be going now." Anna stood up, choking back a sob and started to drag her trunk to the door leading into the hallway. She wasn't going to sit here and fight with James, no, that wouldn't do her any good. She'd just wander around until she found an empty compartment where she could cry in peace.

Anna was already halfway out the door by the time James jumped to his feet. "Wait! Annie, come here. I'm such an idiot." James gently pried the trunk out of her grasp and wrapped Anna in the biggest warmest hug he could muster.

"James." She blubbered into his thick wool sweater. He led her back to the plush, velvet bench where they both sat down, Anna holding a fistful of James' sweater.

"Come on Annie, don't cry. Malcolm'll be okay." James said soothingly.

"You don't know that." She snapped. "And my social life will most definitely not be."

"Annie, they're bitches and you know it." James reassuringly squeezed her shoulder.

"But what if they're right? What if I am an insincere, mean person? What if I actually am-"

"That's a load of crap Anna. They don't know what they're talking about. You are the sweetest, kindest girl in the whole school and they know it. They're just jealous."

Anna sniffled and took a shaky breathe. "It's just not fair. I didn't do anything!"

"I know it's not fair." James affectionately wiped away a tear halfway down her cheek. He might hate her half the time but right now she needed him and he'd been a total jerk to her earlier.

"I'm sorry. I'm—I'll stop crying. I should stop. We're going to be at school soon."

"Shh, Annie, let it all out."

"I don't want to go back. I don't even want to see them again or him again." Anna rubbed her eyes.

"Well, you're going to have to eventually but for now, for as long as you want you'll stick with me. I've got your back, Annie."

James absentmindedly stroked her hair as her breathing slowed and she drifted off. It wasn't fair. Anna was the sweetest kid he knew and she didn't deserve any of this. He felt like punching someone. Anna was so sensitive and tiny and vulnerable and James didn't like the idea of other people messing with her. He could mess with her, of course. But anyone else-no, just no. That was not allowed.

He had been and idiot; yes. Anna always pointed that out for him. She wasn't afraid to tell him he was being a totally thick-head git and he loved her for that. He needed a reality check every once in awhile.

After what seemed like forever, Anna sat up and rubbed at her eyes, dragging the sleeve of her sweater under her red nose. She pouted at James before lacing her little fingers through his. Giving his hand a squeeze she gave a watery grin.

"Jamesie, you know I hate you most of the time but when I don't- well when I don't I love you a lot. So thanks."

"You flatter me, Annie." James grinned at her. "Now go blow your nose, you have snot running down your face."

Anna just rolled her eyes. He really was bad with emotions.

**Sorry this took so long. I love you guys. If you reviewed it would actually make me day. You have no idea how much the reviews mean. XOXO**


	4. I Love You

**Sorry guys, I know it's been awhile.**

James and Rose were on their way back to the Gryffindor common room from a seemingly endless Quidditch practice. Their hair was wet, not only from the shower but also because it was torrentially pouring outside. James felt like his arms were going to fall off and he'd pulled something in his neck. They'd stayed late practicing and his empty stomach was grumbling, but he kept reminding himself that all the sore muscles and dinners skipped would all be worth it this weekend when they beat Slytherin.

"James you are a slave driver." Rose groaned beside him, rubbing a knot out of her shoulder.

"That's what the Captain's for, Rosie. And the Slytherin match is this weekend and-"'

"We have to cream them. I know." Rose smiled softly. Her cousin took Quidditch _very_ seriously.

"Especially Scorpius and Al." He grinned devilishly.

"Speaking of which, I have to run to the library to meet Scorp."

James gave her a look. "Please behave yourselves." James did not like the idea of Rose having a boyfriend, not one bit.

"_You _behave yourself. Mr. Headboy caught in a compromising position in the supply closet! I wouldn't be talking, Jamesie." She took off running towards the library, her orange curls flying behind her.

James trucked up the moving staircase. He still had a Potions essay to write and he needed to review the witch trials for History of Magic. He should probably write his mum about the peanut butter incident with Filch before Albus told her. If he didn't get to her first, he'd surely get a howler. It was going to be a long night. He was busy ticking off on his fingers all the homework he hadn't started and the things he had to do when someone ran right into him, nearly sending both of them tumbling over the side of the banister.

"Watch where you're going, McAllister." James teased, pulling her up and keeping his hold on her forearms.

A rosy blush crept up her cheeks. She fiddled with the hem of her light green sweater. _She looked pretty,_ James thought, _prettier than usual at least._ Her long auburn hair was in a messy braid, snaking around her shoulder, a few auburn curls falling into her face. Her jeans were tighter than normal and her sweater was a little more low cut than he approved of. And she was wearing makeup. This could only mean one thing. _Boys._

"Hey, Potter. Sorry, didn't mean to bump into you. I have places to be. Best be running. Gotta go. Seeyalater. Bye." She went to push past him but he caught her wrist.

"And where _are_ you going?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"That would be none of your business, Jamesie." She struggled to free her arm.

"Oh I do think it would. Because judging by your tone of voice and outfit you are going to go meet a boy, a boy I am unsure if I will approve of."

"James. I already have an older brother." She protested, prying his fingers from around her wrist.

"Is Malcolm here? No. I do not believe he is." James grinned devilishly. Anna pouted and stomped her foot.

"JAMES! I forbid you! I forbid you from talking to him. You are most definitely not allowed to. You ruined my last two relationships. You may not beat him up. You may not speak to him-" James opened his mouth to say something. "You may not write him or owl him." James closed his mouth. " You may not make eye contact with him, you may not _breathe _on him. Now go. Go back to the common room and finish your essay. And leave me alone!" Anna pouted.

"Fine, fine. Behave yourself, Annie." James threw his hands up in defeat and began walking backwards toward the common room. Anna stuck her tongue out and skipped the last two stairs, hurrying down the corridor.

Just as Anna rounded the corner James realized he had been tricked. She had somehow managed to get away without telling him exactly who this boy was. He groaned. He really ought to go do his homework, but...James did what he always did when faced with a decision; he asked himself "What would good ole Sirius and Grandpa Prongs have done?" This was why James got himself into so much trouble.

Young Mr. Potter turned and hurried down the stairs, the muscles in his thighs aching. Homework would have to wait.

He padded softly down the deserted corridor. No sign of that auburn braid, which meant she had already snuck off into a classroom. This made things a lot more difficult. He pressed his ear to each door he passed, listening intently for any sign of snogging. He'd been down the entire corridor with no luck when he came to the painting of the fruit bowl. His stomach growled.

This search would be unfruitful unless he had his full attention on Annie and her lovers wherabouts. He needed a full stomach. James reached out and tickled the pear. The portrait swung open and James slid into the Hogwarts kitchens. The house elves immediately swarmed around him offering tea and croissants and sandwiches.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thanks! This looks divine. You're angels. Thank you." James filled his pockets and when his pockets were full, he began to shove a sandwich down his throat. He waved goodbye to the house elves as he exited the kitchens. James had a bottomless pit of a stomach and as a result was very fond of the house elves and their cooking.

He chewed thoughtfully on a roll and turned to try the next floor down when he spotted a girl in a light green sweater and a tall, black boy heading down up staircase. James took off at a run, shoving the roll into his mouth and swallowing it whole. He slowed down to a stroll as he approached the pair, trying to be stealthy. He failed.

"James?" Anna hissed, whipping around so quickly that her braid whacked the boy's arm, leaving a welt.

"Ouch, Anna!"

James felt faint. He knew that voice. He knew that boy and he was about to throw up. Because Anna wasn't snogging some silly sixth year boy. No. She was snogging a tall, strong, seventh year Gryffindor. She was snogging his _cousin. _His best mate, his partner in crime. She was snogging Fred. And you couldn't punch your best mate. You couldn't tell your cousin that he wasn't allowed to even think about touching Anna.

He took in Anna's mussed up hair, her swollen lips, her inside out sweater. His brain stopped processing. Anna was snogging Fred. _His_ Anna.

"Bloody hell." James muttered.

"Er-hey, James." Fred gave an easy grin.

James felt like he was going to lose his dinner.

Because it was at the moment that he realized, for the first time, that that annoying, stubborn, auburn haired girl he'd spent his entire life tormenting...that he _liked _her. It wasn't him being protective, like a brother, when he broke Joey Hickle's jaw for saying her "arse had looked mighty fine." That gut wrenching feeling he got in his stomach when he saw her kissing someone; it was him _wanting _her. He _fancied_ her. And when she cried, how his heart would just shatter into a million little pieces...that wasn't him just being a good friend. That was him-Oh Merlin-_loving _her.

James didn't like girls. He didn't love them.

Girls were fun toys to play with. They were interchangeable. So, you can imagine his surprise when a vision suddenly popped into his head of he and Anna standing at an alter. This feeling was entirely foreign and new to him. He had never felt this. His legs felt like jell-o and his heart pounded loudly in his chest. Butterflies erupted in his stomach.

James threw up all over the stairs. Then he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "I'm going to go do my homework."

And he pushed passed them, running towards his dormitory.

**Please, please, please review.**

XOXO


	5. Late Nights

**Sorry, it's been awhile. Please forgive me.**

James stared blankly at the fire crackling in the hearth, running his hands absentmindedly through his inevitably messy black hair.

He felt numb.

No. He _though_t he felt numb, but in reality he was feeling more than he'd ever felt in his entire life. He felt like his heart was on fire, about to explode.

He couldn't tell if he was thinking too much or if he wasn't thinking at all. He had a splitting head ache and he just wanted to go to bed.

"Bloody hell." James muttered to himself.

He was officially screwed.

And _why _did he have to go and stress vomit all over the stairs? Out of all of the possible reactions one could have to pressure, why did his have to be throwing up?

"Something wrong?" Rose stepped through the portrait hole into the nearly empty Gryffindor common room. Her shirt was on backwards and inside out.

James sniggered at his favorite cousin. "Looks like _you_'ve been busy."

"What? I can't enjoy the company of my boyfriend?" Rose checked to make sure no one else was in the common room before peeling off her t-shirt, putting it back on in the correct direction. She moved to sit next to James by the fire. "What's wrong with you?"

James opened his mouth and closed it again. He wasn't sure if he was ready to say it out loud.

But he trusted Rosie and she was good at keeping secrets.

"Anna is snogging Fred…"

"Good for them!" Rose smiled.

"Uh-huh." James's voice came out hollow and broken.

She laid a warm hand on his shoulder. "But she's _your_ Anna. He shouldn't have done that without even talking to you. We all know you secretly love her." She teased.

James did not answer. He picked at the rug.

His family had teased him before about Anna, of course they had. He talked about her constantly. But he'd always completely dismissed their taunts. He could never think of her in _that_ way.

But, the foreign feeling that had started in his heart, warming it's way all the way to his fingertips, was making him think otherwise. Even worse was the feeling that could only be described as his heart shattering when she had threaded her fingers through Fred's.

"Rosie?"

"Mhmm?"

"I love her," James said softly. He repeated his words, his voice growing louder, "I love her. I love Anna. I actually love her."

Rose gave a huge smile and hugged her favorite cousin tightly around the neck. "Emotionally incompetent Jamie is capable of love! Wait till Albus gets wind of this! He's going to have a _fit_."

"Rose. You can't. Please don't tell anyone. It's embarrassing enough. And the fact that she doesn't love me back only makes it worse."

"James don't say that. I'm sure this won't last. You know how Fred is…he'll find another girl in two days." Rose shrugged and gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

* * *

James hadn't had a real conversation with Anna or Fred in three months, so you can imagine his surprise when late, way past bedtime, on a Monday night someone ripped open the curtains around his four poster.

Needless to say, he was not very pleased with being woken up at two o'clock in the morning.

"Scoot over." She commanded.

James was completely unsure of what to do.

Sitting up, he groggily ran a hand through his unruly black hair and rubbed the sleep out of his hazel eyes, trying to get them to focus. The full moon cast an eerie glow into the seventh year boys' dormitory, bathing the thin sixth year girl standing by the foot of his bed in silvery light.

Her auburn waves hung around her pale, heart shaped face and she chewed her bottom lip furiously. Her eyes were bloodshot and her oversized flannel shirt hung off her visibly shaking shoulders. She looked awful.

When Mr. Potter didn't move Anna shoved him, making room for herself, and slipped under his heavy quilt. It smelled of him: like spearmint and a new broomstick and freshly cut grass. This nearly brought tears to her eyes. She hadn't spoken to him in so long and she _missed _him. Her bare leg brushed against his, sending shivers up his spine and not because there was an icy draft cutting through his quilt. Anna pulled the maroon curtains closed around them and whipped out her wand mumbling a simple charm so that they wouldn't wake the other boys.

"What the fuck do you want? It's three in the morning." James snapped grumpily. He pushed himself up and leaned against the wooden headboard, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"What's your fucking problem?" She snapped back. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Watch your language, Annie." James sneered.

"I'm serious, why're you being so pissy."

James ignored this, running a hand irritably through his hair. "Why are you here? You've been ignoring me ever since you started shagging my best mate."

"James. Stop it. _You'_ve been ignoring _me_. If you didn't want me to, you should have told me three months ago," She scowled and gingerly rubbed a bruise on her knee.

"Well, maybe I wasn't expecting it to last this long!"

"Maybe I wasn't expecting you to be so bloody pissed about it!"

"Of course I'm pissed about it! You're my best friend!"

"So?"

"Merlin. Just go away, Anna. I don't care why you're crying. Fred's in the next bed over, I'm sure _he'd_ be glad to help you out." James spit angrily. The minute it was out of his mouth he regretted it. That was harsh even for him. Of course he cared. He cared too much.

"Shut up, Potter. I'm not going to go see your little cousin because he_ cheated_ on me with Liv. My roommate, my best friend. What an arse. He was just using me. So stop being mean to me." She hissed, angry and hurt tears welling in her big brown eyes, "And even if I hadn't just dumped his sorry arse, I still would have gone to you, James. You're still my best friend."

James inspected a cut on his shoulder. He felt bad about snapping. "Fred's an asshole with girls."

"Like you aren't!"

"I would never cheat on you, Annie. You know that, so don't even go there."

"But _you_ love me." She lifted her head up and smiled sweetly at him, a few teardrops escaping from her eyes.

She just tossed the term out there. As if it didn't mean anything. As if it didn't make his heart feel like it had wings. As if she actually meant it like_ that_.

"Who wouldn't? I'm charming, smart, and ruggedly handsome." James gave an easy grin and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"That you are, Jamesie."

Anna smiled at her friend, tears trickling down her cheeks despite how hard she was biting her tongue.

James cracked. He couldn't be mad at her. Not when she looked so sad and heart broken. Not when she looked so bloody pretty. He loved her too much. Seeing her so upset broke his heart.

"Come here, have a good cry." He smiled gently, opening his arms and beckoning for her to come snuggle.

Anna complied, crawling across the bed to slip under the quilt. She cuddled up against his bare chest, her left palm resting softly on his collarbone. He was overly aware of this. The tears didn't fall quickly, but rather trickled slowly down her cheeks, dripping off her chin and onto James. He stroked her auburn waves. He normally did this without even thinking. But, how could he do anything absentmindedly when his heart was practically on fire, when every single cell in his entire body was screaming. When she was in his_ bed_.

"James, I'm really sorry about the Fred thing. It was really stupid of me."

_Yes. Yes it was._ "It's okay, Annie. I just didn't want you to get hurt." _I was just really jealous and couldn't bear to look at your two without ripping out his windpipe. _

"I should have known though. I guess…it's just…not many boys like me... so when someone does I usually go for it."

"Don't do that, Anna. You deserve the best." He pulled her tighter to him. Her shirt had inched up and his hand rested on her bare hip.

"Oh please, James." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Don't 'oh please, James' me! You do! Annie, seriously. You're the sweetest, nicest, funniest, prettiest girl I know. You shouldn't settle." And he meant it.

"I love you." She sighed contentedly into his chest and ran a hand down his tan, Quidditch toned arm before slipping her hand into his. Did she have any idea how much this was affecting him? His entire arm began to tingle.

"I love you too." James said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Now, go to sleep, you have double potions first period."

"Why do you know my schedule? You're so strange. I'm staying the night?"

"Of course. I have to keep an eye on you."

"Very smooth of you, Jamesie. See what you did there, answering both of my questions with the same reply."

"I'm too witty for my own good."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

He could tell her right now. It was three simple words: I love you. but, it was better to have her as his best friend than confess his feelings and not have her at all. For now this would have to do.

"Oh, and James? Please don't beat him up…I don't want you to ruin your friendship with Fred because of me, okay?"

_Yeah, right. He was going to hex him to next week in the morning._ "Whatever you say, Annie."

James closed his eyes and pulled the blanket tighter around them. They settled into a comfortable silence.

"James? Are you still awake?"

"Mhmm" He mumbled sleepily.

"You're the best best friend ever."

"I know. Shut up, Annie. I'm trying to sleep."

**I need ideas! Please review!**

XOXO


	6. Keep the Profanities To a Minimum

**Sorry, it's been a little awhile. There'll be more regular updates not that I'm on Christmas break. I **

**hope you like this...**

Anna hurried down to the Quidditch pitch, hugging her wool peacoat tighter around her shoulders. It was the big match between Gryffindor and Slytherin today, and despite how much homework she had yet to start, Anna had decided to come to the game to support James.

He'd been exceptionally nice to her ever since the break up with Fred and it was freaking her out a bit. He hadn't played one joke on her, not _one. _She had no idea what had gotten into him, however, she wasn't complaining. It was nice to have a best friend who was actually kind to her. But his lack of mischief was worrying her a bit. It was so out of character. She was trying not to over think it, but she was beginning to worry.

Anna was halfway up the stairs, desperately trying to find an empty seat when Rose and Roxanne Weasley started screaming her name from the announcer's box. They beckoned for her to come join them and Anna, her loose auburn curls blowing in the cold wind, hurried towards her friends.

"Hey, Anna! James said you might come today so we figured we'd save you a seat," Rose grinned at her. She usually played chaser on the Gryffindor team, but she'd gotten a nasty concussion and a broken collarbone in a scrimmage and Madam Pomfrey had forbidden her from playing. Rose was none too happy about this.

"Thanks, Rosie. I was beginning to worry I wouldn't find a seat. Everyone's here today!" Anna returned the smile. She and Rose were very good friends as they were in the same house and year. Their beds were next to each others' and they shared every class. Roxy was also in Gryffindor, but because they weren't in the same year she and Anna were not as close.

"Anna," Roxanne turned to face her as she settled between the two Weasley girls, "I'm sorry my brother's such an arse."

Anna opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again. She hadn't been expecting Roxanne to bring up Fred. It was awkward enough. Fred and James had gotten into a massive fight that ended with both of the them in the hospital wing with multiple broken bones and magical ailments. They quickly got over it, but there was still some tension within the Weasley-Potter family and Anna felt downright awful for having been the cause of it.

She flung her arms around Roxanne's neck. "Oh, Roxy, you don't need to apologize! I don't even know what I was thinking. I just feel so terribly for causing all this unneccesarry drama."

Roxanne gave her a quick squeeze. "No worries, Annie. It's Fred's fault, not yours. He's such a bloody idiot with girls. I just wish someone had warned you."

Anna smiled softly at the two girls. She was incredibly lucky to have the Potters and Weasleys in her life. She didn't think she'd have any friends without them. She stuffed her mittened hands into her pockets in an attempt to thaw out her frozen fingers and turned towards Rose. "Who do you think is going to win today?"

"Well...I'd like to think Gryffindor. But Al is a really good seeker and Scorp is way better of a keeper than Henry is..."

"Henry is a _very_ good keeper!" Roxanne protested. Henry Rogers and Roxanne had been dating for the past six months.

"Battle of the boyfriends," Anna grinned at the two girls.

"Plus, I don't care how in love with Scorpius you are, you still have to root for your own team!" Roxanne teased Rose.

The two teams walked out onto the pitch in their maroon and green robes. They looked ready to kill. James, captain of the team, marched up to Slytherin captain and just about broke his hand. Madam Jones blew her whistle, realeasing the balls and the match began. Roxanne quickly whipped her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at her throat. "Anuncio."

"Hi all, it's Roxy. I've promised to keep my mouth in check, apparently there were one too many profanities spoken last match, but sometimes it just happens. Sorry, McGonagall. Today we're sure to have a bloody match. Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, James Potter just broke three of Nott's fingers. Serves him right, that bloody monster broke my cousins collar bone during a _scrimmage_ last week-Right, sorry professor. And Hugo Weasley has possession of the quaffle-GO HUGO! Oooh and nice save by Scorpius Malfoy. Mary Parkinson, Slytherin Chaser, in possession-Henry! To your right! Atta boy!- And a nice save by Henry Rogers, Gryffindor keeper. He's really good looking that boy is. Great kid-right sorry. And the quaffle is passed to James Potter. Go James! That's my cousin! And he scores! That's ten points to _Gryffindor! "_

The crowd went wild, chanting "Potter!" and "Let's Go Gryffindor!" Anna was on her feet, screaming.

"If Gryffindor catches the snitch without at least 50 points they're done for the season. Did you hear that Lily? No, professor, I am not assisting my team! Just a suggestion. Here, I'll give one to the Slytherin team too! Nott! Why don't you go fuck yourself! Sorry, professor, yes. I know, sorry. Right, so back to the game, and Parkinson is in possession again and OOH- she swerves to avoid a bludger- nice work, Fred! That's my brother! And James Potter intercepts! GO JAMES GO! Ten points to Gryffindor, that leaves the score 20-0. And Slytherin chaser, Abott is in possession. A well aimed bludger by Fred Weasley, but Abott swerves to avoid. SHIT! Ten points to Slytherin. Damnit. Right. Sorry, Professor."

Rose threw her head back with a loud laugh as Scorpius zoomed by the announcers box, grinning. He didn't take Quidditch too seriously. He had his priorties straight. Scorpius flew back to the goal posts, but Rose continued to beam. Anna couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She wanted someone who cared about her that much.

"Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley are fu- Right, sorry, back to the game. Hugo's in possession again. Look at him _go! _He is weaving in and out of those Slytherin's like nothing. Wow! And ten points to Gryffindor! Suck it Scorpius! That leaves the score at 30-10 Gryffindor. No sign of the snitch just yet, but Lily and Albus Potter both have their eyes peeled. Ooh sibling rivalry! And Parkinson's in possession! Swerves to avoid a bludger. Nice Fred! AND A GREAT SAVE BY HENRY! Whatta a guy? His girlfriend must be one lucky girl. And James is in possession- THAT IS NOT ALLOWED! Madam Jones! And he scores! Atta a boy, Jamesie!"

Anna knew what was going to happen the moment Nott swung his bat. She saw right where the ball was going. James's face. It collided seconds later with a sickening crack that she could hear from her seat. James fell off his broom, falling fast to the ground. Hugo, Albus, Fred, Lily, and Scorpius all immediately zoomed to catch him, forgetting about the game. A hand flew to Anna's mouth. They didn't make it in time. James hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Madam Jones! He wasn't even in possession! Nott you are an arse! That is _so _against the rules! What? No call! Bull shit! Bull shit! Fucking Slytherins! Right, sorry professor..."

Anna stared wide eyed at her best friend, motionless on the ground. And then she took off running towards the pitch.

Her heart began to ache as she worried, pushing through the crowd. There was a foreign feeling resonating in her rib cage. A feeling she couldn't quite place, that warmed her numb finger tips. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but whatever it was, it was making her heart hammer wildly against her chest.

_Oh no._

**Pretty please review. I'll update REALLY soon if you do.**

**XOXO**


	7. We Thought You Were Dead

**Here it is. I love all of you for reading. XOXO**

When James finally awoke, he could barely sit up. The lights were blinding and he felt like he'd been run over by a train. Just breathing was hard. He must have cracked a couple ribs. Finally, he groggily opened his hazel eyes.

Anna, her auburn curls a wild mess, was sprawled on the linoleum floors, using her Potions book as a pillow. Lily was curled up next to her. Rose and Scorpius were sound asleep in the same chair. Albus was reading a Quidditch magazine with Roxy and Henry Rogers, and Fred was memorizing an astronomy chart. They all were still in their Quidditch robes.

James pushed himself up to a sitting position. He felt sick. "What happened?" He croaked, his voice cracking and his lungs protesting as he attempt to take a deep breathe. He took in the pale yellow walls, the linoleum floors and the glaring fluorescent lights. The hospital wing. Madam Fisher was busy fussing over a girl on the opposite side of the room who was violently throwing up slugs.

The whole family immediately rushed over, crowding in around him.

"That fucking idiot Nott tried to kill you," Roxanne hissed. Henry put a soothing hand on her upper arm. Anna sat up groggily and grinned widely when she saw that James was awake.

"James! You're up!" She exclaimed and ran over to hug him tightly.

"Ouch, Annie. Ow. Seriously. Ouch. Everything hurts." James groaned and collapsed back on his pillows. Anna chewed her lip. _Woops._

"You fell from really high up," Her brown eyes were wide with worry, "And you hit the ground _really _hard; I thought you were going to die."

It took all of James's energy to reach out and grab her hand. It was worth it. His entire body felt warm at the contact of her cool, soft, little hand with his warm, calloused one. "I'm fine, Annie. You don't need to worry."

He gave her hand a quick squeeze, but she didn't let go. Anna inched closer and perched herself at the edge of his cot. Her knee was touching his thigh. She stroked his hair very softly. He was literally on fire.

Albus and Scorpius began frantically apologizing.

"We're so sorry, James!"

"Yeah. Nott is such an arse. Who does he think he is trying to kill my big brother?"

James gave a goofy grin, dimples and all. "Don't you worry, boys. S'not your fault you were sorted into such a shitty house."

"Hey! Just because we have one...okay a couple...shitty members doesn't mean Slytherin sucks."

"Okay...okay!" James went to throw his hands up in defeat, but his muscles just didn't have it in them. He was so tired. "So who won?"

They all stared at him.

Rose squeezed her way in between her two best friends, Albus and Scorpius. She gave him a look. "Are you _crazy, _James?"

Fred added, "You really think we kept playing after you fell?"

Hugo and Lily didn't say anything but they shook their heads at him as if he had suggested that they get a nice little mountain troll as a pet.

"Everyone literally thought you were _dead_." Anna chewed her lip furiously and tucked an auburn curl behind her ear. She was more worried about him than she was letting on, and she was letting on quite a bit. James was not one to admit he was in pain or show any sign of weakness. His eyes welled with tears when he tried to smile. He must've been seriously hurt. And she just wanted to wrap him in a big hug and make him better.

"When's the rematch?" James asked, looking intently at them.

"You take Quidditch way too seriously," Anna said softly. "Would you just focus on getting better please."

"Seriously, Jamesie. You cracked four ribs, broke your femur, sprained your wrist and your ankle. You cracked your head open and you have a _nasty _concussion. You nearly broke your spine. We're not exaggerating when we say we thought you were dead." Roxanne said.

James gaped at her. He could have _died_. In a _Quidditch _match. He was only seventeen years old.

"Yeah. I know." Albus gave his big brother's shin a very gentle pat. He tried to hide his worry, but he was failing. Miserably. "Mum and Dad are coming over soon to check up on you."

"They don't need to. I'll be fine. I don't want them to worry."

Lily and Albus exchanged a look. Their brother was seriously worrying them. He'd been acting so weird lately and now this.

He'd been exceptionally _nice. _Which was extremely frightening to them. James didn't play nice. He played dirty and they knew it. He hadn't played a single prank on anyone. Not even the Slytherins and it was getting pretty strange. He'd also been _skipping_ or _bouncing _a lot lately. He'd been happy. Too happy. And they didn't know why. He wasn't shagging a hot girl and he wasn't playing pranks. The only thing they could come up with was that Fred and Anna had broken up. Which could only mean one thing. He had some sort of strange incestual gay thing for Fred. But he and Fred had barely been speaking. It was Anna who he was talking to. _A lot. _ But, no. Anna and James? He did talk about her an awful lot and he did blush just a little when she walked into a room. But no. Just no. That'd be so wrong. James didn't like Anna. He liked teasing her.

Just then Ginny and Harry Potter came running into the Hospital Wing, arms ladened with sweets and cards and flowers.

"James!" Ginny rushed to her sons side and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Anna immediately jumped out of the way, releasing her grip on his hand. James suddenly felt a lot less happy.

"Ouch, Mum. Please don't touch me. It hurts everywhere."

Her arms retracted and she looked him up and down. He was pale, too pale, and he'd grown at least an inch. He needed a haircut, she thought and he was covered in bruises.

"Hey, James, you okay, buddy?" Harry went to his son's other side and began unloading the sweets onto the bedside table.

"I'm dandy. Never felt better." James grinned, despite his protesting facial muscles. His mother began fussing over his hair. "Mother stop smothering me!"

"I'm only worried." She stared at him intently with big brown eyes. James softened a bit and started to answer her questions. Everyone began to retreat out of the room, leaving just James, Albus, Lily and their parents.

Anna gave one backwards glance and caught James's eye. "I'll be back" She mouthed and exited the room.

**Pretty, pretty please review**

**XOXO**


	8. Just Friends

**I am so, so, so sorry. I thought I had posted this for some reason. Well...I hadn't. Please forgive me.**

Two Months Later

It was a late Saturday night and James had told Holly, his most recent distraction, that he couldn't hang out because he and Rose had plans to sneak into Hogsmeade. Rose had bailed on him for Scorpius which left James all by himself, half asleep, in the Gryffindor common room when he could have been having a nice shag with Holly.

He was feeling rather lonely.

It wasn't that he liked Holly…because he didn't, _at all_, which sounded pretty awful. But he'd done worse and Holly knew it wasn't something serious. She was just good at keeping his mind off of Annie and how terribly head over heels he was for. Keeping his feelings bottled up inside was getting painful.

Just then Anna stumbled down the stairs to the sixth year girl's dormitory and smiled at James, hugging the sweatshirt he had lent her last week tighter around her thin shoulders. "Hey, Jamesie. No hot date?"

"Nah. Not really in the mood."

"I'm sleepy, d'you want to go up to Astronomy tower and cuddle?"

James laughed.

Lately they'd gotten a lot closer and they were fighting less and less and suddenly James slinging an arm around her shoulders wasn't all that strange.

They made their way through the portrait hole and up the stairs, trying to avoid the corridors that were especially…_active _on Saturday nights for Hogwarts couples. It was always uncomfortable to walk in on your roommate and the girl from Herbology in a compromising position. James climbed up the ladder after Anna into the astronomy tower.

She dragged over the big maroon cushions, making a makeshift bed and beckoned for James to come join her on it. This wasn't the first time they'd come up here. It was a nice place to think and not many people liked to use it because it got very chilly and was a pain to get to.

After she'd snuggled up to him, one hand resting lightly on his chest and the other one wedged under his shoulder for warmth, she began to babble. "Ohmygod, James. Julia was being _so _awful today. I didn't even know what to say and she told Liv about Paul and the girl from home so she started crying and then it was just so bloody bad. Girls are so mean and I just don't understand sometimes and…sorry."

He chuckled and squeezed her tighter to him. She was talking so fast.

"I need to stop talking so much." Anna chewed her lip. He wanted to kiss her so bad. "I babble too much."

"No,no,no I like it. Keep talking. You'll put me to sleep and I'd like a nap." James laughed lightly and settled back into the pillows, playing absentmindedly with the hem of Anna's shirt.

Anna shivered, not from the cold, but from the contact of his warm, calloused hand on her lower back. She didn't think James had any idea what affect he had on her and she had no intention of telling him for fear that he'd stop thinking all this physical contact was so casual. But every time they were this close she just wanted to slam him against a wall and snog him senseless. Of course she knew this was stupid. James would never like her like that and even if he did, he wouldn't be able to offer a relationship like she wanted.

So she went back to babbling, overly aware of the hand resting on her bare back and the way their legs were all tangled up. They were just friends.

_Just friends_.

But James, literally felt on fire. Her little hand on his chest and her hair smelling so sweet and the freckles on her nose; she was perfect. He could kiss her. He wanted to. Badly.

"Annie."

The steady stream of words that'd been coming out of her mouth for the past twenty minutes stopped. "Yes?"

James opened his mouth to say something when the trap door was suddenly pushed open and an extremely familiar giggle drifted into the room.

"Come on, Scorpius. No it's not scary! Stop being such a baby! Scor!" Rose pushed herself into the room. Scorpius heaved himself through the hole soon afterwards and they began to snog, clearly unaware that they had company.

Anna sat up groggily and pulled her curls to one side of her neck. She gave James a look that said "What do we do?"

James, never one to think much, shrugged. "Oi, Ro! Scorp! We were here first!"

"Ew. Gross. Did you and Holly shag up here?" Rose tipped her head back to shout at her cousin. Scorpius made a thumbs up behind Rose's head and wagged his eyebrows.

"Don't say that. James having sex is nasty" _with someone other than me, _Anna laughed.

"Well, you guys are going to have to leave because Rosie and I would actually like to sha-"

"Don't say it! You are too young and innocent! Don't you dare say the 'sh' word!" James clamped his hands over his ears.

"We would actually like to sh…shuck this corn!" Scorpius laughed nervously.

"That sounds extremely sexual." Anna pursed her lips.

"Please just leave." Rose pleaded, her chin resting on Scorpius's shoulder and her big brown eyes open wide as she begged with her cousin and his best friend.

Rose's puppy dog face was irresistible.

James and Anna exited the tower and made their way down the corridor in a comfortable silence.

That had been close. He'd nearly kissed her. Thank Merlin Rosie had come in. James wasn't ready to cross that line yet. Well he was. He was just scared. Once he did there wouldn't be any going back and things were just safer this way: with Anna's shoulder bumping against his as they walked down the hallway together on a Saturday night just enjoying each others company.

_Just friends. Just friends. Only friends._

**Please, please review. I love you guys so much for reading. It actually means so much. Please tell me what you'd like to happen next in this story. I figure Anna and James will have to get together soon...their sexual tension is unreal. It's only a matter of time. But I don't know how I want this to happen...**_  
_


	9. Miss You

**Sorry in advance for any mistakes. I just realized that I accidently posted a chapter that I didn't mean to...so if you still remember it just disregard that. This was supposed to be the next chapter. I know it's been forever and ever and I'd be shocked if anyone was still reading this...but if you are. I love you.**

**One Year Later.**

"JAMES!"

James Sirius Potter bolted up, falling off the side of his bed and banging his left elbow quite painfully on the oak floors. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, staring up at the petite seventeen year old girl standing over him with her hands on her hips and a bag slung over her shoulder.

"What do you want?" He groggily propped himself up on his elbows.

"Well come on, James. Get up, get dressed. It's already ten thirty." Anna stepped carefully around him, placing the Quidditch magazine he had been flipping through the night before on his bed side table. James tilted his head back to look at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" James groaned. He was tired and his room was far too bright and he did not want to get up.

"School. Hogwarts. Get up!"

"Nice try, Annie. I've already played that one on you, _twice_." He smirked.

Anna crouched down so that she was eye level with the older boy. She spoke very seriously, her big brown eyes open wide.

"James. Not you, you idiot. _My _seventh year starts tomorrow and you need to get up and get dressed and get to platform nine and three quarters because you _promised _you'd see me off! Okay? Okay."

James sat up, nodding to himself. Okay so she was not kidding. That meant he could not actually go back to sleep. Which was really upsetting.

Anna offered James a little hand which he took, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. Then he rummaged through the pocket of his jeans, which lay on the ground in a pile of clothes next to his bed, for his wand. Once he had fished it out he waved it around, cleaning up his room, so that his mother would not yell at him. His cauldron nearly hit Anna and she fell flat to the ground to avoid it with a scream. James laughed at her.

Being able to do magic made James' s life so much easier, and being young for his grade he had only just come of age in June. The Summer had been positively glorious-magic whenever he wanted. He could just apparate to the kitchen instead of having to walk all the way down the stairs. With a flick of his wand and some well said words he could make his life so much more enjoyable. James could barely remember not being able to use magic.

"Accio tee-shirt." James lazily flicked his wand at a pile of neatly folded laundry. He caught the white tee-shirt and pulled it over his head, pulling his laundry basket out of the room and into the hall for his mother to deal with.

"James? You're not going like that? You can't wear pajamas out! Your mother will hex you."

James transfigured his flannel pajama pants into a pair of jeans. "Better? Now come one, I don't have all day here"

"Well don't act so excited now."

Anna led a still sleepy James down the stairs. He was groggy and tired and feeling grumpy. Lately James had been in a rather bad mood. Anna was dating some snarky, annoying Slytherin and James was still shagging Holly Pearson to get his mind off of the feelings he had for his best friend. He refused to tell her for fear of ruining their friendship, but seeing her with someone else was killing him. Especially now that he wasn't going to be there everyday to keep an eye on her.

He was going off to auror training, all by himself. And the prospect of something so unfamiliar was quite frightening. But of course, he wouldn't say anything. James didn't get scared or nervous. Nothing could shake his confidence, or so he liked to think. In reality, he was scared out of his mind.

Albus and Lily were both sitting on the kitchen counter, clutching their trunks and owls as Ginny fussed over them. Albus looked wide awake, his black hair messy, his green eyes alert. Lily looked tired but she had combed her long orange hair and her socks were at least matching.

"Mum!" Albus caught his mother's wrist as she fixed his hair. "We have to go!"

"Oh, okay, alright." Ginny said. "Oh! Hi Anna, I didn't even see you come in! How are you?"

While Anna and Ginny chatted, James took the opportunity to make his way toward the refrigerator. His stomach was rumbling and the Potters _really_ needed to go grocery shopping. There was nothing but expired turkey, a pint of blueberries, and a jar of marmalade in the fridge. James finally settled on the pint of strawberry ice cream hidden beneath a bag of frozen vegetables. Albus hopped off the counter, holding a spoon out to James and they both started eating the freezer burnt ice cream. The Potter boys were known for their ravenous appetites. One time when they had really been lacking food James and Albus had sandwiched peanut butter and American cheese between frozen waffles. The combinations they came up with were infamous.

"Let's head out! Harry!" Ginny called up the stairs.

Harry Potter came tumbling down the stairs, buttoning his shirt, his shoes still untied. He stumbled into the kitchen, straightening his glasses. Ginny flicked her wand, tying her husband's shoes and straightening his shirt.

"Oi boys! Ice cream in the morning!" Harry wrenched the spoon out of James' hand.

"Dad!"

"I'm hungry too!" Harry complained through a mouthful of strawberry ice cream.

"Well get your own spoon!"

The girls rolled their eyes.

"You can eat on the train. That's like six years old anyways. Come on." Lily hopped off the counter.

"Okay, Albus you grab my arm. Lily-Dad. James, you've got Anna?"

"I've got, Annie." James smiled down at her. Anna wrinkled her nose and gave him an affectionate shove.

Ginny and Albus were the first to go, then Harry and Lily. who was squeezing her eyes shut tightly, preparing for the nauseating feeling that came with apparating.

"Come on, Annie." James grabbed her trunk in one hand and her hand in the other as he felt the familiar tug behind his navel.

Anna straightened her dress and allowed James to pull her through the busy crowd towards platform nine and three quarters.

Hand holding wasn't abnormal for friends, right? Was it strange that she preferred spending time with James over Andrew, her boyfriend? Wasn't there something wrong if James holding her hand turned her on more than anything Andrew did...Merlin. She needed to do something about this. Being in love with her best friend and not saying anything was getting terribly old.

The station was busy today and they could barely move. Muggles were bumping into owls and Hogwarts students were rushing madly toward the brick wall. Anna and James leaned casually against the wall, falling right through it, to the platform where the Hogwarts Express was gleaming in all it's glory.

An intense wave of sadness suddenly washed over James. He wasn't going back this year. Never again would he step on that train and make mischief in the corridors or buy a pumpkin pasty from the plump little trolley witch. Never again would he be called into "Minnie's" office for a little chat about whatever prank he had pulled that day. Never again would he serve a detention with Filch and Mrs. Norris. It was rather depressing and he didn't know why it hadn't hit him earlier.

"James! Anna" Rose called through the smog, pulling her cousin out of his thoughts. She tugged Scorpius, sleepy eyed and distinctly tousled, after her.

"Rose!" Anna pulled the taller girl into a tight hug. The two had become great friends as they had spent weeks at the burrow together.

"Scorp you look like shit." James thumped Scorpius on the back. He grunted and shrugged.

"I'm jet lagged. We went to Australia."

Rose slipped her hand into his and whispered something that made Scorpius give a dimpled smile and hug her closer to his side. James and Anna backed away, leaving the couple alone.

glanced down at his watch- 10:53. He had seven more minutes left with his very best friend. He wasn't going to see her till Christmas and the thought made him sick to his stomach. No one would be there to watch over her with that annoying Slytherin boy and who was he supposed to go to with all of his issues? It didn't help at all that he fancied her more than any girl ever. He was going to miss her.

James looked up from his watch and found Anna staring intently at him, tears welling in her big, brown eyes.

"James-" She started. She gave a little sniffle and wiped away a tear. James quickly pulled her into a fierce one armed hug. She was so tiny and perfect. She fit. He didn't want to ever move. He'd be perfectly content to stay in this embrace with her auburn curls smelling so sweet and flowery and his hand on her waist.

"I'm going to miss you." Anna said, pulling back slightly and giving a watery smile.

"Of course you are." He grinned cheekily.

Anna attempted to push away from him, but he kept his tan arms locked tightly around her. She gave up her struggle and pressed her cheek to his chest. His heart thumped against his rib cage. "Jamesie. Just say 'Oh Annie, I'll miss you so much too. I promise to write everyday. Love you.'"

James chuckled. "Annie. I'm going to miss you." James hugged her roughly. He didn't want to let go. They had two minutes. "That's all you're getting, so run along."

"Oh shut up." She smiled against his shirt. "I know you love me."

James only grinned into her hair and gave her a quick squeeze, lifting her off the ground quickly. But Anna understood what he wasn't able to put into words. She could practically read his mind.

Anna pulled back and picked up her trunk. She wagged a finger at him. "You promise you'll write?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." James nodded solemnly.

"I don't believe you." She laughed and turned to get on the train. James caught her wrist. "What?"

His expression was more than serious. It was so intense that she almost shrunk back "Anna. Don't forget about me, okay? I- I lo- you're my best friend and I know I don't say it enough. So, just...just." He didn't have any more words. He pulled her into another hug and kissed the top of her head.

"James. I have to go!" She laughed into his shirt.

"We have time. We- Annie-"

"James! It's eleven! I actually have to go. I'll write you as soon as I get there, okay?" She peeled her best friend off of her and stepped onto the train.

James watched her go. He watched her blow him a kiss out the window and wave until he couldn't see her anymore and he spent the rest of the day kicking himself for not mustering up the courage to say "Anna. I love you."

**Pretty please review. Updates will be more regular now that I'm on break.**

**XOXO**


End file.
